


Boss?

by ad_i



Series: EXO ONESHOTS [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Dom/sub, F/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i
Summary: Your eyes were trained intensely on him, hand propped in front of your lips. You tried to hold back, but behind your expensively adorned fingers, a sly smile grew.Baekhyun knew…He was absolutely fucked.________________________________________________BAEKHYUN X READER ONESHOT
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Series: EXO ONESHOTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739743
Kudos: 14





	Boss?

“Please, it was just a simple mishap. I promise boss–I promise it won’t happen again.” He rambled. His voice dripping in fear, every limb of his quivering, his brown hues wide. He looked pathetic, he looked…

Perfect.

“Boss, I can fix it…” He continued to ramble on but his speech slowed at the lack of yours. He swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. His mouth felt dry as he met your gaze, every nerve in his body felt like it was being pierced by thousands upon thousands of needles.

Your eyes were trained intensely on him, hand propped in front of your lips. You tried to hold back, but behind your expensively adorned fingers, a sly smile grew.

Baekhyun knew…

He was absolutely fucked.

You uncrossed your legs and rose from your seat, everything about your appearance screamed power, wealth, and dominance. Your grin didn’t falter as you spoke to the quaking man in front of you, his eyes bulging, his teeth chattering. You slipped your fingers underneath his chin, your hand caressing the soft skin. You almost scoffed, his naive and delicate personality was reflected in every one of his body parts. You sharply pulled his chin upwards, his face inches away from yours.

His heart stopped within his chest as he felt small underneath your gaze, but couldn’t help but feel attracted to you. His eyes darted from yours to your lips, even in a state of complete fear, you managed to make him feel lightheaded and queasy. Baekhyun felt stupid, like a child. He aimlessly fawned over your being, always knowing that a strong, independent woman like you would never accept someone as weak as him.

“I know you won’t, baby boy…” You stated in a dark, sultry voice. You brushed a thumb over his lips and looked back into his innocent eyes, practically pleading for you. You grinned again and gripped the nape of his neck as you leaned in and your lips gently connected with his soft ones. You heard him gasp, his bottom lip quivered even more. He didn’t return your kiss, you felt ashamed and began to pull away, but a pair of delicate hands scrambled up your shoulders, and he pressed his lips against yours. Capturing yours as if you were the most precious thing in the world. You smiled into his soft kiss and pulled him closer, never wanting to let him go.

“Boss!?” A voice called out in shock from behind you both.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me for more content!  
> Find me on  
> Wattpad: @sehunsslut  
> Tumblr: @xxhyunnie  
> Leave a kudos too! Ty<3


End file.
